Vans
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Vans (Box Cars) There are many different types of vans (also sometimes referred too as box vans) on Sodor, which are used to carry various kinds of goods. In the US, they are known as boxcars. Brake vans are other types of vans that are used for carrying the guard. Usage Vans are mostly utilised for the transportation of food, as food cannot be exposed to the outside world. Special vans have been designed by the salt companies to carry salt. Percy once had to deliver vans of sugar, but on his way to the chocolate factory, he slipped on an oily track and crashed into the factory's wall. Arthur once had to take some vans of fruit and veggies, but he sped down Gordon's Hill a bit too fast, causing the vans to be destroyed and the fruit and veggies to fly everywhere. Since the eight season, Vans have been known to carry other things, like fireworks equipment. Thomas once had to take some vans filled with ice cream. The Flying Kipper is made up of different vans. Livery Vans are painted in many colours, like green, grey, brown, etc. Since the CGI Series, all the vans were painted cream, until the twentieth season, where the vans were given new liveries. Basis Vans have had many basis, but the most common one is the BR 12 ton single vent goods vans with corrugated ends. In the CGI Series the all the vans were BR 12 ton vans, they were later given more types of basis in the twentieth season. The salt vans are based on the 10 ton Saxa Salt vans. Trivia * Elsie is the only known van that is named. Vans which are privately owned tend to take the name of their owner, like U.L.P. * Since the eighth season, all the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth season. Merchandise *ERTL *Wooden Railway *Take-n-Play (discontinued) *Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) *TrackMaster *Hornby *Bachmann (normal and large scale) *Tomix Trains (discontinued) *Capsule Plarail *Tomica *Bandai (discontinued) *Minis *Waku Waku Gallery File:HenryandtheElephantRS2.PNG|Vans in the Railway Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks33.png|A van in the TV series File:ACloseShave38.png|A van laughing File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png File:DieselDoesitAgain79.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png|A range of vans File:Fish11.png|Duck shunting some old vans File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover25.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png File:HauntedHenry42.png|"Oh, look! Henry's spooked!" File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Arthur pushing some vans File:TooHotForThomas61.png|With ice cream logos File:Fish(Season8)1.png|Henry pulling vans at Knapford File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png|With warning hazard logos File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:FollowThatFlour42.png|Thomas hiding next to a van File:HideAndPeep34.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse35.png|With the Sodor Fireworks logos File:WonkyWhistle74.png|A van in CGI File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas128.png|A line of vans at the harbour File:BradfordtheBrakevan21.png|Two vans with regained faces File:12TonSingleVentVan.jpg|A BR 12 ton single vent goods van in real life File:BR10TonGoodsVan.jpg File:LaughingVan1.png|Screen used troublesome truck face owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch Salt Vans: File:PopGoesTheDieselRS4.PNG|Old salt vans File:DirtyWork13.png|A salt van laughing File:DieselDoesItAgain67.png|Salt vans at the harbour File:HenryandtheElephant82.png|A circus salt van File:SomethingInTheAir53.png|A salt van sinking underwater File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.png|Two salt vans in a train of trucks File:SomethingFishy32.png|"He's fallen in the water!" File:SomethingFishy37.png|A salt van's wheels File:BestFriends30.png|Duck's train of vans File:BestFriends34.png|Fish vans behind Duck File:SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A 10 ton Saxa Salt van in real life File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration3.png|A salt wagon illustrated by Loraine Marshall Firework Vans: File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png|The fireworks vans in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png|James pulling the fireworks vans File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png|The fire hazard warning logos File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse35.png|The fireworks vans in the eleventh season Ice Cream Vans: File:TooHotForThomas61.png|Thomas pulling the vans File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:LearningSegments9.png|The vans in a learning segment Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSillyTrucks.PNG|ERTL (packaging) File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY with Edward and truck File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur's fish delivery File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|With Toby File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|With 'Arry File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|With Stafford File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Bachmann large scale Sodor fruit and vegetables van File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|Hornby Troublesome trucks File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Summer trucks File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype with James File:TomixJames.jpg|Tomix with James File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix with S.C. Ruffey File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica Percy's milk delivery File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg File:DepartingNowVanTruck.jpg|Departing Now File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica File:TroublesomeVanWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MinisZooCar.png|Minis Zoo Van DayOutWithThomasWoodenRailway2017BoxCar.jpg|2017 Wooden Railway Days Out with Thomas van File:IMG_1760.PNG|Meccano File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Take-n-Play Ouarry Van Salt Vans: File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:HornbyBrownSaltVan.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyWhiteSaltVan.jpg File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannsodorsaltwagon.PNG|Sodor Salt van File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck5.jpg File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|With Bert File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|Sodor Race Day Thomas File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|With Diesel 10 File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|With Charlie File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|With Dash File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|With Diesel File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks Den File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy's parcel delivery File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|With talking Toby File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|With Ghostly Percy and truck File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|Duck's close shave File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCarsPrototype.jpg|Quarry cars (prototype) Firework Vans: File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterFireworksVans.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|TrackMaster pop-up File:TrackMasterCarnivalFun.jpg File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster Diesel with fireworks van File:PlarailSodorFireworksCar.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fireworks Truck File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Bachmann Large Scale Ice Cream Vans: File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|The vans on display at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:BR10TonGoodsVan.jpg|The vans basis File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamVan.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby summer trucks File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|TrackMaster Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks